


Sherlock's First Kiss

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock at the end, Kid Mycroft, Kidlock, gay baby sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When five-year-old Sherlock sees kissing on TV, he decides that he must perform some experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's First Kiss

Tricia Roberts enthused at the small child before her.

“Hi, handsome,” Tricia said cheerfully. “What's your name?” The tiny boy with big, light eyes and curly, dark hair didn't say anything.

“Tell her your name,” his mother encouraged.

The boy looked at his feet and quietly said, “I'm Sherlock.”

“That's a very pretty name,” said Tricia. “How old are you?” Sherlock held up his hands and spread his fingers. He was five years old.

“You'll have to forgive Sherlock,” said Mrs. Holmes as she patted her baby boy on the head. “He's going through his shy period.”

“That's all right,” said Tricia. Then, she turned her attention to back Sherlock and said, “I'm very pleased to meet you.” Sherlock, letting his shyness get the better of him, attempted to hide behind his mother's leg.

Just then, Mycroft Holmes stepped into the room. When he saw his mother conversing with Tricia, he tried to slip out unnoticed, but to no avail.

“Of course you know my oldest,” said Mrs. Holmes.

“Yep,” Tricia agreed. “I see him at the primary school when I help Mr. Holmes with his lessons. How's seventh grade going, Mycroft?”

“It makes me feel homicidal. So, in a word, not bad,” said Mycroft haughtily.

“Mycroft, behave yourself,” his mother warned. “Don't too much worry about him. He'll probably just lock himself away in his room like he always does. Anyway, we should be going.”

Mrs. Holmes stooped down to kiss Sherlock goodbye.

“Bye-bye, Sherlock,” said Mrs. Holmes. “Be good for Tricia.” Sherlock nodded glumly.

Then, Mrs. Holmes turned to Mycroft and said, “Be patient with your brother, ok? If you can put up with him, we'll get you that new book you've been after.” Mycroft's eyes gleamed a bit. An incentive? He could get behind that. 

“Come on, dear,” Mrs. Holmes called to her husband. “We're going to be late.”

Mr. Holmes appeared next to his wife and said, “I'm here. Let's go.”

“All right,” answered Mrs. Holmes. “Bye-bye, boys. Bye, Tricia. We'll be back in a couple of hours.” With that, they left for the theatre.

Once the door was shut, Tricia turned her attention to Mycroft and Sherlock.

“Are you hungry?” Tricia asked.

“I already ate,” said Mycroft with the slightest sneer. He turned and left the room. Tricia looked at Sherlock and repeated her question.

“Are you hungry?” The little boy quickly shook his head no. “Fair enough,” said Tricia. “That makes things easier for me.”

Tricia went out to the kitchen. Sherlock silently followed her. She grabbed herself a snack and Sherlock diligently watched her every move. Tricia did her best to ignore it, but it kind of freaked her out a bit. Anyway, once she had her snack in hand, she headed back out to the living room. She turned on the television and started flicking through channels. When she found a movie that she liked, she plopped down on the sofa and settled in to watch. Five minutes later, she realized that Sherlock was just standing there, watching her.

“Come sit down with me,” Tricia invited. Sherlock climbed up on the sofa and quietly watched the movie.

It was a standard romance movie. Sherlock didn't make a peep the entire time he sat there. He had the most serious expression on his face. Tricia couldn't tell if he was bored or riveted. At one point during the movie, the two leads kissed. When they pulled away, the actress started acting giddy and dopey. This caught Sherlock's attention.

“Why is she acting like that?” Sherlock asked. Tricia was surprised. This shy little boy suddenly showed quite the interest.

“She's acting like that because the man she was pursuing kissed her,” Tricia explained.

“That one little action completely changed her emotions,” said Sherlock. Tricia was really thrown by the way Sherlock articulated himself. He didn't sound like he was five at all. “My mummy kisses my cheek and it doesn't change my emotions.” Tricia giggled.

“That's a different kind of kiss,” said Tricia.

“What's the difference?” asked Sherlock.

“Well, for one thing, the lady in the movie was kissed on the lips,” Tricia clarified. “Kisses on the lips are always special.” Sherlock nodded seriously. Then, he slid off the sofa.

“I must go experiment,” said Sherlock. Tricia wasn't sure what he meant, but she wasn't going to let it bother her.

“Call me if you need anything.”

Sherlock barged into Mycroft's room.

“Mycroft, I need your help,” said Sherlock.

“You could try knocking,” said Mycroft. Sherlock ignored him walked over to the desk where Mycroft was sitting.

“Stand up,” Sherlock demanded. Mycroft sighed and rolled his eyes, but he did as he was told. Sherlock looked around the room. Then, he said, “Stand next to your bed and face it.” Mycroft did so. He stood so that his knees were pressed against the mattress. “Now, close your eyes and don't move.” instructed Sherlock.

“I'm only listening to you because mummy said she'd buy me a new book,” said Mycroft as he shut his eyes. Sherlock didn't say anything.

Mycroft could hear Sherlock climbing onto the bed. The sound of the straining springs indicated that Sherlock was standing on it.

“Why are you standing on my bed?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock shushed him.

“Don't speak. Don't move. Don't open your eyes,” said Sherlock. Mycroft wondered what Sherlock was doing, but then he suddenly got his answer in the form of Sherlock pressing his lips onto Mycroft's.

Naturally, Mycroft broke the rules that Sherlock gave him.

Mycroft's eyes popped open as he jumped back and shouted, “You git! What the heck are you doing?”

“Experimenting,” said Sherlock evenly. Just then, Tricia opened the door.

“I heard shouting. What's going on in here?” Tricia asked.

“My reaction was negative,” Sherlock said to her plainly. “A change in emotions did not occur. Granted, this one time happening is only but a piece in the puzzle. I look forward to expanding my results. Anyway, it seems to be about my bedtime. Goodnight.” Then, Sherlock walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Tricia confusedly turned to Mycroft.

“What was that about?” Tricia asked. Mycroft scoffed.

“You don't want to know. I don't even want to know.” Tricia was just going to have to leave it at that. There were many things in life that were easier to understand than the Holmes boys.

Many years later, Dr. John Watson was waking up. He yawned, stretched, and blinked the sleep away from his eyes. He looked around. He had fallen asleep in Sherlock's room. This was happening now more often than not. Anyway, Sherlock wasn't there. John assumed that he was out in the kitchen assembling some sort of breakfast. So, John went to join him. Unfortunately, when he opened the door, he saw Mycroft in the living room. Even more unfortunately, Mycroft saw him.

“Oh, well this is certainly a plot twist,” said Mycroft smugly. “Granted, I can't really say I'm surprised.” Sherlock grumbled in response. John walked out to the living room and awkwardly said hello to Mycroft. He was ignored though. Instead, Mycroft continued teasing Sherlock about this new development.

“If I'm not mistaken, John is your first shag, is he not?” Mycroft goaded.

“This morning's just piling on the embarrassment,” John thought.

“I'd ask if he was your first kiss, but I know that's not true,” Mycroft said. John looked over at Sherlock. He noticed that his flatmate's eyes went wide as if he suddenly remembered something he wanted to forget.

“Surely, you haven't deleted that, have you?” teased Mycroft.

“Who was his first kiss?” asked John. The way Mycroft talked about it, there had to be a good story attached to it.

“Leave. Now,” said Sherlock sternly. Mycroft chuckled in his usual slightly mocking way.

“So, he finally talks. I guess you do remember then.”

“Don't leave me in the dark,” said John. “Who was Sherlock's first kiss?”

“That distinction, Dr. Watson, would belong to me,” said Mycroft. John blinked in shock. Mycroft couldn't have meant what he just said.

“Wait. What?” asked John in confusion.

“Well, I must be off,” said Mycroft. “I'll see you two gents later.” With that, he left. John turned to Sherlock.

John's questions must have been in his eyes because Sherlock simply said, “Don't ask. You don't want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I came up with the headcannon that Mycroft was Sherlock's first kiss, but not in an incest-y way. This is the story of that. Aside: Sherlock is not Mycroft's first kiss, but that's another story for another time. Anyway, I hope you like it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms


End file.
